


[Podfic] By the Water

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of chapter 15, R - By the Water, of Spiral by the_moonmothSummary:A reimagining of the 1862 St James Park argument over holy water. It goes a bit better this time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] By the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656226) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:45
  * **File Size:** MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-5IksnrsfpTw90uCZLECKw3QJYC1V7yR/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-XfApjkFvLjl5CRXW7d0umr-mlJkYqXP/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_R - By the Water_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656226/chapters/51231280#workskin)
  * **Author:** [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona



**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my to-do spreadsheet for quite some time, and was looking for something short to record today. After I'd finished, I went back to the spreadsheet and found the following in my notes column: "I just really wanna voice act this". I hope I've done it justice.


End file.
